


Blush

by winterironspiderling



Series: WinterSpider Ficlet Series 2020 [27]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterironspiderling/pseuds/winterironspiderling
Summary: Day Twenty-Seven of WFFC//Peter accidentally calls Bucky daddy while they're making out.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: WinterSpider Ficlet Series 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619971
Comments: 4
Kudos: 203
Collections: Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Blush

Peter didn’t mean to say it, but that could be said about most of the things that slipped out of his mouth in the heat of the moment.

He had been making out with Bucky on the couch, things getting more intense by the second, and then Bucky had pulled away. “Want me to suck you off, baby?”

There was nothing Peter could've wanted more. “Yes, daddy.”

It took a moment for Peter’s brain to catch up with his mouth, and then his eyes met Bucky’s. He expected revulsion, but Bucky was staring at him with a dangerous look in his eyes.

“You like that?” Bucky asked lowly.

“Yeah,” Peter admitted. “I—it just slipped out, but I’ve been thinking of it for a while."

“Fuck, that’s hot. Say it again,” Bucky encouraged. He moved his face down to Peter’s neck and nuzzled into it.

Peter felt shy to say it again when it was intentional. It had been a natural response to Bucky calling him baby, but now it felt clumsy on his tongue.

Peter reached around Bucky’s body and pulled him down so he could feel all of the man’s weight on top of him.

“Come on, don’t be shy, baby,” Bucky whispered into Peter’s ear before nipping at his jaw. “Daddy’s got you. Ask for what you want.”

“Please, I want your mouth,” Peter begged.

“You already got it,” Bucky teased. He kissed Peter on the lips.

“No, daddy, not there.”

“Hmm,” Bucky said. “You’re so cute. Such a doll for me.”

Peter whined, trying to get his hands between him and Bucky so he could unbutton his jeans. He could feel Bucky smiling against his cheek. Bucky had the most beautiful mouth, and Peter was grateful that it belonged to him. The thought gave him some courage to be free and open with his demands.

“Daddy, please, I wanna come.”

“Good boy.” Bucky stopped kissing him and made his way down between Peter’s legs.

Peter watched hungrily while Bucky took his dick into his mouth. After a minute, Bucky’s beautiful, pink lips were swollen and shiny with spit. Gorgeous.

Peter put his head back on the couch’s arm rest and moaned.

Bucky took his time, licking and teasing instead of sucking. Peter guessed Bucky knew exactly what he was doing.

“Please, daddy. Don’t make me beg anymore. I can’t take it.”

Bucky bit at Peter’s inner thigh and waited. Peter was working himself up to beg better, but then Bucky put his mouth back on him.

Peter was close, and then Bucky sent him over the edge when he pressed a finger against his hole. His last thought before his mind went blank was his daddy making him beg to be fucked. He couldn't wait to try that with Bucky next.


End file.
